Roommates
by BerryStories
Summary: Sikowitz has been getting so sick and tired of Jade & Tori fighting all the time. So, he decides to give them a challenge. To be roommates for a full week. Will things go well? Will it be a mess? We'll just have to see.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Never Ends**_

Being in a performing arts school, you may think that everything would be so fun. Probably even better than a regular high school. That could be the case, but it really depends on the people attending there; it could make your experiences rather debatable if it's good or not.

Tori Vega, a now senior at Hollywood Arts, the school of the performing arts. Still, there's no difference with her and her so called enemy. Who? Jadelyn West. Jade for short, of course.

Whether it would be Jade trying to embarrass the living life out of her, mocking how she talks in an accent, doing anything to get things to go her way, and lots more to add to the list as well.

There were days where Jade would actually talk to Tori like a normal human being, but that's rare. Tori still had no idea why Jade would be so mean to her ever since her first day there. Sure, she kissed Beck, but that was for revenge. For treating her like a piece of lint.

It was another school day. Not to any surprise, Tori and Jade? They were getting on each other's nerves, and even raised their voices at some points.

"Ugh, seriously Vega? For the last time, no I don't want to try your stupid soup you made in culinary!" Jade said, having her eyes wide open. Giving Tori the nasty glare. Tori held the bowl of soup she made while whining.

"Please? Just one taste then I'll leave you alone? Why won't you try it?! C'mon, it's for my grade!" Tori literally took a spoonful, placing it near Jade's lips.

"Why? Well, one it looks gross. Two, it's green. I don't like green soup, it looks like snot! Three, it's made by you. And four, take that fucking spoon away from my mouth! Okay?!" Jade had a stern look upon her face. She was about to walk away, but Sikowitz came by to interrupt between them.

Tori sighed loudly, now dropping the spoon back in the bowl. "Sikowitz, would you mind trying my soup? It's for my grade." Sikowitz opened his mouth. "Oh, I would love to!"

"It's good." He said, simply. Tori pointed the spoon at Jade. "See, how easy that was? Jade, you're only making things harder for yourself by yelling so much!" The Latina said while their acting teacher got in the middle of it.

"I'm only yelling cause I don't fucking like you and you're getting all up in my business!"

"Ladies! Ladies! Calm down, both of you." Sikowitz had an idea, which made him smirk. The two girls knew exactly what that face meant. "Oh no.." Jade started. "What is it now?" Tori hoped that this wouldn't be too bad.

Knowing Sikowitz, he's probably gonna force them to do something for an assignment. Usually for better grade opportunities too. That's what sucks them in to doing the challenges.

"I want you two to become roommates for a whole week, cause I'm so sick and tired of you two fighting so much!" Already, they didn't like the idea.

"Not gonna happen!" The raven haired girl chuckled out of pure shock. "Uh, Sikowitz? A week together with her?! You've got to be kidding me!" It made Tori shake to the point to where she spilled some of the soup on the floor.

"Yes, a whole week. I bet you two wouldn't even last a day.. heck, let alone five minutes with each other in the same room." Sikowitz crossed his arms as his smirk grew even wider. "I'll give you both A's for the whole semester if you succeed. After all, it is your last year attending here. You need those grades more than ever." Got a point.

Tori looked over at Jade. She sighed. "Let's just get over this, okay? I won't talk if that means it won't bother you as much." She suggested. With that thought in mind, Jade agreed. "Fine!"

Sikowitz clapped, he couldn't wait. "Great! I know a person who would be willing to lend you two her apartment room in the time being. I'll text the details. Good luck!" He walked away.

Jade got close to Tori. "Look, this is only for the grade. Got it? Just think of it like characters on a play that we'll be playing. Cause I so wouldn't enjoy your company as Vega. Okay?" The bell rang. School now being over, they got the details to the challenge. Sikowitz sent a text through a group chat.

_**Sikowitz: Yo, Sikowitz in the hizzhouse!**_

_**Jade: Don't ever say that again.**_

_**Tori: Stop. Just tell us how this is gonna work, please?**_

Sikowitz told them all they need to bring, where they'll be meeting, and also the time.

_**Sikowitz: 8 PM, sharp**_

_**Jade: Whatever.**_

_**Tori: Okay..**_

Tori has arrived at the apartment complex right on time. Seeing Sikowitz by the door of the building. "Ah, Tori you made it on time! Where's Jade?" Sikowitz asked, looking around the area.

"I didn't come with her. She obviously doesn't care so.. either she's coming late, or she ain't coming at all." The brunette said as she shrugged a bit. "Ah, we shall wait for her then!"

Ten minutes of waiting. Jade was seen taking a crosswalk; made her way to the two. "What took you so long to be late, hm?" Sikowitz tilted his head to the side, waiting for an answer.

"Well, for starters? I don't care. I also had to deal with my brother who wouldn't stop bothering me at home when I told him that I had somewhere to be." Jade sighed, already opening the entrance door to go in.

Tori followed along with Sikowitz. The elevator ride up to the right floor, heading to the room. He handed Tori the key. Another copy for Jade. "Now, don't think that I won't know you'll leave or fake this whole thing." He opened the door.

"Thanks to Sinjin, he made this thing. He put a sensor by the door that turns on with my control. If any of you leave, this will go off and will alert me."

"Yeah, forgot to mention that you have to be here and just here for the whole week." He added, without even realizing it.

Tori raised her eyebrow with confusion. "But what about school?" Sikowitz nodded, he did plan everything out. "Oh, I told Helen about this. She just said that she'll put you on vacation in the time being, so you're good."

"Yeah, okay. Leave." Jade wasn't having any of this. "We got all we needed to know." She continued. "Alright, fine! Good luck, and don't leave!" He chuckled. Switching the sensor on as soon as he left.

Jade walked over to the couch to sit down. Groaning while covering her face. Tori sat down on a bean bag chair around the same area. "You being so grouchy about this isn't gonna make this go by any faster, you know?" Tori mentioned.

Jade removed the hands from her face. "And you told me that you'd shut up if I wanted to make it better, so please? Shut up." Just the thought of being stuck with Tori for so long sickened her right to the core. "As you wish." Tori closed her eyes to relax.

This should be great. Everything will go fine and smoothly.

"You know I-"

"I just said to shut up, Vega!" Jade yelled at the top of her lungs. Tori remained silent for the rest of the night. The two just slept where they were sitting. Little did they know? They'd be sleeping in the same room, on the same bed together. They didn't discover the whole room yet but the living room and the kitchen.

Maybe things won't go well, who knows? Two complete opposites in the same room. Usually isn't the best idea.

_**A/N: So sorry. I had a lot going on. It's pretty much a long story. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Was this apart of the plan?**_

Tori being the first to wake up with no surprise whatsoever, first thing she saw is Jade on the couch. Being the deepest sleeper as she could ever be.

Jade slept through war before, so it's really nothing new. Meanwhile, Tori yawned and stretched before making her way towards the kitchen. She got hungry, hoping that Sikowitz at least provided them some food or snacks.

When the brunette opened the fridge, nothing. It was empty. She got confused. Opening all the cabinets and drawers. Heck, the only thing that was available is water from the sink. Tori rolled her eyes, slamming them all shut.

Looking back to Jade, she still was sleeping. "How does she even sleep without hearing anything?" Tori whispered to herself. Since there's no food, she decided to check out the rest of the place. First thing she went into is the bathroom. Looked normal, thank god.

Then the bedroom. Widening her eyes when she saw that there was one bed. "Uh.." Tori stepped out for a second to make sure that there was another room or something. Nope, just those four. Living room, kitchen, bathroom, and the bedroom. One bedroom.

The thought of her and Jade sharing a bed together made the girl cringe for a second. Grabbing a pillow to place on the floor, as well as a blanket that she brought from home next to it. If she's sleeping in the same room as Jade, no way she will be sleeping on the same bed as her.

Then again, maybe it could lead to them bonding in some way? So, she sighed before putting the things on the bed again. Jade came in all tired, rubbing her eyes. She froze. "Way to start my morning." Heading to the kitchen. "Ugh!"

She saw the one bed in that only bedroom in the room. The raven haired teen got hungry too, so she checked out the kitchen in full. She got so mad. "How the hell does Sikowitz think that we'll be eating?" Tori went out of the room to be next to Jade, though she was probably talking to herself.

"Our own saliva?!" Jade yelled. "I don't know, okay? Even I'm confused." The Latina thought about it. Sikowitz always loved to add his little twists in order to make things harder. "Maybe.. maybe he's just trying to make us think more, I guess?"

"Like, we obviously can't go out cause of the stupid sensor he put on the door! Just think. He wants us to think together." Tori sighed. "He probably knew that we weren't gonna bother talking to each other anyway, so he knew that we'd give up and leave."

Jade looked to the side as she thought with her arms crossed. How are they gonna eat without going out of that door? "Ah.. right." Tori raised her eyebrow. "What?" Seeing the look on Jade's face, Tori imagined Jade planning some murder scene right then and there. "You're not gonna bury me alive like you tried that one time before, right?"

"What? No! Though.. thanks for giving me the idea." Jade smirked. "Wait, what?!" Tori yelled from being so freaked out. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." The gothic teen loved messing around with her.

"Anyways, Cat used this app before when I was over at her place." Jade pulled out her phone. "But I can't even remember what it's called. It's where you can order food on it and someone will deliver it for you." She explained.

"Try typing food delivery in the search bar." Tori suggested, and just like that it came through. "Ah yeah, Uber Eats." Jade mumbled before installing the app, which didn't take long to download. Once it did, she pressed on it.

"So, what do you want?" Before Tori could even answer, Jade already made the decision for her. "Nozu, me too!" Already placing an order of California rolls for herself. "Uh, I guess Nozu then? I'll have some tiger rolls." Jade put in Tori's order afterwards.

The brunette brought her attention onto Jade as she was ordering. Causally biting her lower lip gently. Jade can be a pain yeah, but she's also very pretty. Tori hated to admit that fact.

"Alright, the order has been pla-" Jade chuckled, looking over at Tori. "Is your lips dry or something? You're biting on your lip like some maniac." Jade asked, raising her pierced eyebrow.

What ever happened to never talking to make things easier? Tori fluttered her eyes a few times before letting go of her lip. "N-No, I'm just bored. I want to go home but we both know that we can't go yet."

Another question came to Tori's mind, why did Jade end things with Beck? For good this time. Things seemed to be well when Jade performed that song, 'You Don't Know Me.' They kissed right after it. Jade even smiled at Beck.

Tori didn't know what would happen if she asked, but she'd risk it anyway. "Hey Jade?" Jade threw her phone gently on the couch before sitting down. "Yeah?" Tori sat back down on the beanbag chair.

"I've been wondering, why did you end things with Beck again? I thought you two were okay this time. After that kiss when you performed your song. You looked so happy, so I'm confused." Jade instantly froze and stayed silent.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, you know? I was only wonder-" Jade interrupted. "No.. it's fine, it just came to surprise that you'd ask that." Tori tilted her head to the side a bit. "So, why?" Wanting answers.

The raven haired teen sighed. "Plain simple, he found someone else. Someone who isn't scary, has a nice attitude, and is kind hearted who is also very bubbly." She continued.

"He cheated on me, and I obviously found out. He told me that there isn't anybody else that he'd want but me, and here he is with another girl. Funny, huh?" Jade sighed loudly, looking straight into Tori's eyes.

"Guys can be so typical." Jade shrugged, a little giggle came through. "I swear, I rather be with a girl now. I'm sure it'll be easier." Hold on. Tori widened her eyes. Yes, Beck was an asshole but this got her more shocked.

"Y-You like girls?" Tori had to be sure that she wasn't just saying things to get rid of the topic. "Oh, I always knew that I liked girls. I found out that I was bi when I was in middle school. It was just Beck happened to be my first boyfriend and relationship."

Tori still got so confused as to why Jade didn't hurt her yet. This is probably the most of a conversation that she's ever had with Jade, and it felt nice. With no yelling, it felt so great.

"Nothing wrong with that, Jade. I like girls too, if that helps with anything." Tori got hesitant for a second, but she did it anyway. The Latina sat down next to Jade and placed her hand on Jade's back gently.

Jade didn't tell Tori to not touch her like she would with basically anybody else if they ever tried to. "And I'm sorry for what Beck did to you. Cheating on someone is never okay. I just hate the fact that he didn't even bother talking with you about this other girl."

"It's all okay, Vega." Jade leaned back on the cushion of the couch; made Tori move her hand away. "You know, it's only been one day in this place. We have six days left."

Jade was about to say more, but someone knocked on the door. Tori got up to open the door, seeing a guy with bags from Nozu. "Here you are." The Latina grabbed the bags before closing the door. "Thank you."

"You were saying?" Tori wanted her to continue, placing the bags on the coffee table. Already opening up her container of Tiger Rolls. Jade did the same with her California rolls.

"I was saying that I think that we could manage this whole week without fighting. It just became a thing between us two that seemed so normal to get mad at each other." Jade explained, picking up the roll with chopsticks.

"You do know that I only kissed Beck on my first day cause you were giving me so much attitude when I did nothing to deserve it, right?" Tori said, finishing up her first roll.

"And I got coffee poured all over me thanks to it." Jade chuckled. "Hey, I was young. We're talking about our freshmen year. I probably would've pushed you out the window if it were today." Like that make things any better as a growth for change.

So, their day went on. Having conversations with one another without hurting each other, that's a major growth. Slowly finding ways to get through this whole week journey.

Tori loved seeing this somewhat soft side of Jade. This is probably what made Beck stay with her for that long, cause she isn't all that scary deep down. You just have to get to know her more. That's all there is to it.


End file.
